


Los pecados del padre

by Malale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: crack_and_roll, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonará si sales con un sangre limpia" Dijo una vez Ron Weasley. Ni él tampoco. [Hecho para el Reto Dorado "Flashback" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los pecados del padre

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 05-10-2010. Re-editado. Hecho para el Reto Dorado [Arcanos](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/214555.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Se pedía que seis personajes reflejaran un arcano del Tarot:  
> -Hugo Weasly (Los enamorados)  
> -Scorpius Malfoy (La fuerza)   
> -James Potter (El loco)  
> -Albus Potter (El juicio)   
> -Lilly Potter (La luna)   
> -Rose Weasley (La sacerdotisa)

 

No saben como todo ha terminado en una situación tan peligrosa. Extremadamente peligrosa. En la que no saben si saldrán o no con vida.

 

Se encuentran rodeados de _inferis_ que avanzan hacia ellos para unirlos a su interminable sequito. Rose está petrificada, temblorosa. Es muy extraño ver a la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts sin saber que hacer, por una vez. Pero no era la mejor situación.

-¡ _Expeliarmus_!- grita James para empujar un cadáver que había estado a punto de atrapar a su prima, mientras aparta a la pelirroja con un tirón del brazo. -¡Rose, joder, reacciona!

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- chilla Lilly, casi histérica. Su hermano Albus intenta protegerla ocultándola tras su cuerpo, pero no le resulta sencillo porque no para de moverse. En un momento, sin querer, empuja a Hugo, que estaba a su lado intentando mantener los cadáveres a ralla. El pelirrojo aterriza en la orilla de la isla en la que se encuentran y unas garras pálidas y frías lo sujetan de sus ropas.

-¡NO!- brama Scorpius. El grito resuena por toda la gruta, ensordecedor. Tira de Hugo de nuevo, mientras un halo de luz roja brota de su varita. Se escucha el sonido de la tela al rasgarse cuando arranca de las manos al muchacho del _inferi_. Prácticamente sostiene al más pequeño con un sólo brazo en el aire, mientras apunta amenazadoramente con la varita. -¡No lo tocaréis!

 

[-----------------------]

 

El sopor que provocaba el principio del verano era algo contagioso en todo el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Los alumnos únicamente querían estar en los terrenos, tumbados bajo el sol o refugiados bajo la acogedora sombra de un árbol para echarse una siesta. Al fin y al cabo, los exámenes habían terminado y se encontraban en ese periodo de paz antes de que las notas saliesen. Las últimas semanas en las que disfrutar del colegio antes de volver a casa

Por eso Albus, Rose, Lilly, Hugo y Scorpius se habían tumbando cerca de la orilla del lago, disfrutando del buen tiempo.

-¡No quiero que se acabe el colegio!- se quejó Hugo de repente y todos se le quedaron mirando. Incluso su hermana Rose levantó la vista del libro de más de trescientas páginas que estaba leyendo, alzando una ceja.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso.- comenta extrañada. Hugo miró hacia Scorpius con los ojos entrecerrados. El chico rubio le devolvió la mirada sin emoción, impasible, y luego volvió a centrar su atención a la partida de ajedrez mágico que estaba llevando a cabo con Albus.

-Yo estoy con Hugo.- dijo Albus después de ordenar a su torre que derribara uno de los peones de Scorpius. –En verano no podemos estar todos juntos así.

 

Por supuesto, era la manera suave de decir que en verano no podían ver al más joven de los Malfoys. Ya desde el primer año Albus, Rose y Scorpìus se hicieron grandes amigos. Incluso James, que iba dos curso superior a ellos había terminado entablando amistad con el chico. Y cuando dos años después Lilly y Hugo entraron en el colegio el grupo creció inevitablemente.

 

El problema eran sus padres. O mejor dicho, el padre de Rose y Hugo. Ron Weasley no estaba nada contento de la amistad que habían hecho sus hijos y se negaba en rotundo en que alguno de sus hijos fuera a la casa de los Malfoy ni siquiera un día. Y Draco Malfoy tampoco permitía que su hijo abandonara la mansión más de lo necesario.

Que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy mantenían únicamente un estricto código de mínima cortesía ente ellos era más que sabido. Pero Ron Weasley le profesaba un abierto desprecio hacia su antiguo compañero de curso y hacía cualquier cosa que lo representara.

Extrañamente, Draco Malfoy no parecía mostrar ese mismo sentimiento. Cada vez que su hijo intentaba sacar el tema de su relación con los Weasley Draco esquivaba la conversación con algo que rozaba la vergüenza.

 

Con el tiempo los muchachos se habían acostumbrado a restringir su contacto a la mensajería de lechuzas o la comunicación con espejos mágicos. Pero eso no significaba que no siguiera molestándoles. Sobre todo a Hugo y a Rose, que solían tener grandes discusiones con su padre por tratar a su amigo de una manera tan cruel.

 

Scorpius no se sentía triste ni ofendido por ello. Hacía tiempo que el estigma que cargaba su familia se había convertido en una parte de su vida. Además, consideraba inútil ir disculpándose por cosas que habían pasado antes de que él naciera y con las que no había tenido nada que ver.

 

-El tío Ron es demasiado intransigente- habló después de un momento de silencio Lilly Estaba tumbada en el césped, con la mejilla sobre la hierba fresca y verde. –Además, no entra en razón. Cada vez que intentamos hablar con él se cierra en banda. Y papá y la tía Hermione sólo dicen que hay cosas que no puede olvidar.

-Me gustaría entender a nuestros padres- comentó Rose, parando su lectura. Dejó delicadamente el dedo índice para señalizar por donde se había quedado. –Quiero decir, nunca nos cuentan nada. Somos los hijos de los que lucharon en primera línea en la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort y todo lo que sabemos es más por las clases de historia y los libros inexactos que por ellos.

-Y seguro que encuentras esa falta de información muy frustrante, ¿eh Rosie?- se burló su primo. Hugo se carcajeó del ceño fruncido de su hermana y Scorpius sonrió levemente mientras hacía avanzar su alfil. –Aunque… si averiguáramos que se lleva entre el padre de Scorpius y los nuestros quizás pudiéramos arreglarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hugo, muy interesado.

-Que si pudiéramos averiguar porque nuestros padres se detestan podríamos conseguir que hicieran las paces.

-O al menos podríamos chantajearles para que nos dejen vernos en verano.- dijo Lilly muy resuelta.

-¡Lilly!- le regañó Rose.

-¡Estoy bromeando!- se defendió. Pero nadie creyó una palabra.

-¿Pero que os parece? ¿Lo hacemos?- preguntó Albus, expectante ante la idea y deseoso de emprenderse con ella. Y todos se contagiaron con su entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Rose sin meditárselo mucho. –Iré a la biblioteca a ver si encuentro algo sobre la lucha de nuestras familias durante la Segunda Guerra.

-No encontrarás mucho más de lo que ya sabemos. Potter se enfrentó a Voldemort,  los Weasley lo ayudaron a vencer y los Malfoys era una familia simpatizante con el bando tenebroso.- resumió Scorpius con indiferencia y frialdad. Hablaba de las dudosas decisiones de sus padres como quien hablaba del tiempo.

-De todas formas, podría encontrar algo.- bufó la pelirroja, incapaz de no creer que la Biblioteca no tuviera la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Se puso de pie y los miró con arrugas en el entrecejo. -¿No venís conmigo?

Lilly se puso de pie, dispuesta a acompañar a su prima, pero ninguno de los chicos se movió

-Estoy seguro de que te las apañarás muy bien tú sola, hermanita- Hugo le sonrió, intentando holgazanear un poco más. Pero Rose tiró de su brazo y o obligó a ponerse de pie. -¡Eh, no es justo! ¡Que vengan ellos también!

-En cuanto terminemos la partida.- dijo Scorpius. Hugo le lanzó una mirada de molestia, observó el tablero unos segundos y sonrió con petulancia.

-Alfil negro se come a caballo blanco, pero torre blanca se come a reina negra y acorrala al Rey. Jaque Mate. Gana Al.

 

Scorpius bufó enfadado y Albus, feliz de ganar aunque con ayuda, recogió el tablero.

 

[-----------------------]

 

La búsqueda en la biblioteca estaba resultando infructuosa, a pesar de que Rose no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-Seguro que hay algo por aquí- decía una y otra vez, con un enorme volumen de “ _Historia de la Magia Moderna_ ”

-Eso dijiste hace dos días- se quejó Albus, que no encontraba ya tan divertido pasarse sus últimas semanas de vacaciones haciendo algo parecido a estudiar.

-Yo necesito refrescarme- anunció Hugo, levantándose detrás de una pila de libros polvorientos. –Voy a ir al baño a mojarme la cara.

Sólo Lilly y Scorpius lo miraron alejarse de reojo. La pelirroja con una mirada brillante y traviesa.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando el menor de los Malfoys se levantó diciendo que él también iba al baño.

 

El rubio caminó a paso ligero hasta el servicio de chicos más próximo y entró silencioso como una lechuza al vuelo. Hugo estaba ahí, por supuesto, como había dicho. Echándose abundante agua sobre sus mejillas y dejando que las gotas resbalaran por su cuello lleno de pecas hasta perderse por el cuello de su túnica.

Scorpius sintió el calor en su estómago, el rugido de un animal reverberando en su interior que le pedía, le _exigía_ , que lamiera esas gotas que rodaban sobre la piel. Pero como un buen Malfoy, sabía mantener su instinto bajo control.

O eso esperaba.

-Sabía que vendrías- sonrió Hugo a través del espejo, sus ojos azules observándolo a través del reflejo. Scorpius no podía entender como ese mocoso le resultaba una tentación tan inmensa y agotadora.

-No te vanaglories, Weasley. Yo también quería ir al baño, eso es todo.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó acercándose hacia él. Hugo era un mocoso, un niño atolondrado y nervioso. Scorpuis lo conocía desde que tenía nueve años, siempre moviéndose, saltando, haciendo chistes. Un pequeñajo sarcástico que se creía más listo de lo que en verdad era. No debería moverse así. No debería ni saber como caminar de esa manera, como si se deslizara.

 

Y mucho menos debería poder pillarle con la guardia baja y sujetarse a sus hombros para besarle.

No debería, pero lo conseguía. Varias veces, a decir verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya sucediendo estos fugaces encuentros? ¿Meses? ¿Todo el año? Quizás antes, pero no quiso verlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde para controlarlo. Además Scorpius siempre se perdía cuando sucedía. Se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Así que rodeó la cintura de Hugo y lo levantó un poco, para ahondar el beso. Le lamió la lengua y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior y la bestia que parecía habitar en su interior ronroneó contenta.

-No…- musitó separándose de la boca del otro. Cuando pudo, en una tarea titánica, reunir de nuevo su razón y poner bajo llave sus pasiones. –No debemos hacer esto y lo sabes.

-¡A la mierda lo que debemos o no debemos hacer!- gruñó Hugo, molesto y sintiéndose herido. Rechazado. –Yo no tengo miedo de que todo el mundo se entere.

-Hugo…- Scorpius lo soltó y dio un par de pasos hacía la salida. –Tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes para estar juntos.

-Pero es por eso que te quiero.- contestó con rotundidad.

 

Y Scorpius decidió ignorar las palabras, el júbilo que hacía saltar su corazón y al muchacho pelirrojo que dejaba atrás mirándolo con ojos grandes, azules y dolidos.

 

[-----------------------]

 

La lucha les resulta agotadora. Son muchos más que ellos, quince, veinte quizás. La pequeña isla se ha convertido en su prisión, sin ningún tipo de escape. Y no tienen ni idea de cómo salir vivos.

-¡No se detienen nunca!- grita Lilly, llorando.

-¡Sigue peleando!

-¡Pero los _desmaius_ no surten efecto! ¡Como mucho podemos repelerlos, pero no eternamente!

-¡Rose, tienes que pensar algo! ¡ROSE!- grita James.

-¡James, tú también tienes que saber como detenerlos!- ruge Scorpius. Sigue manteniendo a Hugo a su lado. -¡Han tenido que enseñaros algo en la academia de auror!

-¡El fuego!- gritan a la par James y Rose, como si sus mentes hubieran estado trabajando juntas para dar con la solución. 

 

Todos a la vez, con una desesperación que sólo da la lucha por la supervivencia, empezaron a lanzar llamaradas por sus varitas. Ante la luz y el calor las criaturas dejaron de avanzar, pero no retrocedieron.

-¡No es lo suficientemente potente!- brama Albus. -¡Venga, todos a la vez!

 

Lo intentan sin descanso. El calor les hace sudar, les cuesta respirar y sus ropas se pegan a su piel.

Una garra putrefacta araña el brazo de Lilly por un flanco desprotegido. James lo ve y sin pensar, sin dudarlo siquiera, se lanza contra el _inferi_. Sólo piensa en alejarlo de su hermana pequeña. De su hermanita.

Ambos caen al agua, donde otras más criaturas agarran a James, que chapotea luchando y removiéndose.

-¡NO!- gritan a la vez. Pero es Hugo, quien se encontraba mas cerca en ese momento, quien se lanza tras su primo. Estira la mano para cogerlo, pero otro _inferi_ le hace caer al agua helada.

-¡Hugo!- Scorpius va tras él, dejando un gran margen desprotegido. Ahora la única defensa la proporcionan las llamas de Albus, Rose y Lilly, que se ven desbordados y al borde del pánico. Pero el rubio no piensa en ello en ese momento. Sólo piensa en agarrar el brazo de Hugo y mantenerlo a flote aunque le cueste la vida.

-¡Súbelo!- le ordena James con ímpetu, mientras le quema la cara a un cadáver que le había sujetado por los hombros.

-¡Hugo, James!- solloza Rose. Scorpius mantiene todos los músculos de sus brazos tirantes pero no puede. No esta vez. Es incapaz de sacar al pelirrojo del agua. Manos frías le rodean las muñecas y tiran de él, pero no les hace caso. Hugo se puede ahogar. Hugo se puede morir.

-¡Suéltame!- le pide entonces y a Scorpius se le encoge un poco el corazón. Los ojos azules le están suplicando. -¡Te van a arrastrar a ti también! ¡Suéltame!

-No puedo- musita con la voz rota, tan bajo que resulta increíble que Hugo le oiga entre todo el alboroto de la pelea. O quizás es que sólo le lee los labios.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No!- y Scorpius tira, porque la vida de Hugo depende de ello. Y es mucho más importante que la suya.

-¡Scorpius, para!

-Te quiero.- dice simplemente. Todas las dudas le han desaparecido, toda la incertidumbre. Ahora todo parece muy sencillo. Tanto que se pregunta porque no lo ha dicho antes.

 

Hugo lo mira incrédulo. Seguramente por eso, porque no se lo cree. Pero entonces el fuego aparece, un enorme remolino en llamas que llena toda la gruta. Se oyen chillidos, chapoteos. Los _inferis_ se alejan corriendo, escondiéndose de nuevo en las profundidades del agua.

 

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley están al otro lado de la gruta, con las varitas alzadas y la ira pintada en cada una de sus facciones.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Cuando Hugo salió del baño, Lilly estaba esperándolo apoyada en la pared de enfrente.

-Lo sabía- canturreó felizmente. Su cola de caballo se balanceaba al compás de sus risitas. –Lo sabía.

-¿Qué sabias?- preguntó de mal humor el pelirrojo, pasándose una mano por su enmarañado cabello rojo. Gesto que sólo hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Lo tuyo con Scorpius.

-¿Nos has visto?- se le escapó sin pensar. Luego se maldijo mentalmente por bocazas, mientras la sonrisa de su prima se hacía más ancha.

-No me hacía falta. Simplemente lo sabía. Lo notaba, ¿sabes? Soy muy intuitiva para estas cosas y además estoy siempre contigo. Noto como lo miras. Desde que lo conociste.

-Bueno, ¿y que quieres?

-Nada por el momento, Hugo, tranquilo- se burló. Pero no se lo cree. Lilly no es mala, pero es una niña mimada. La pequeña de la casa. Y está acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que quiere.

-Si por el momento no quieres nada, significa que más adelante si querrás algo.- gruñó.

-Bueno…- se hizo la buena. -… Siempre podrás ayudarme con los deberes de pociones, ¿no? Una recompensa por ser una buena prima que esconda tus escarceos amorosos.

-Chantajista de mierda- insultó Hugo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y alejándose de ella. Lilly lo alcanzó al trote enseguida, ambos dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la biblioteca.

-¡Venga, venga! ¡Si estoy muy contenta por ti!- le palmeó la espalda amablemente. –Me parecéis una pareja monísima. Y los chicos mayores y rubios tienen su punto.

-No somos pareja- la amargura tiñó la voz de Hugo y Lilly se puso seria. Casi preocupada.

-Pero vosotros estáis…

-Yo no le gusto. No lo suficiente para estar conmigo, al menos.

Lilly lo observó con sus ojos grandes y castaños y le acarició el pelo con ternura.

-No creo que sea eso- habló muy segura de si misma. –Estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo por ti.

-¿Y como lo sabes?

Lilly se señaló la cabeza, dando un par de golpecitos en su sien.

-Porque lo sé. Porque siempre sé estas cosas. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado, Hugo?- le retó a contestar, antes de cruzar el umbral de piedra de vuelta a la biblioteca.

 

Hugo se quedó un poco atrás, observando en la mesa donde estaban todos buscando información al rubio, que no levantaba la vista. Como si lo sucedido en el baño (lo que había estado sucediendo todo el curso) no importase nada.

 

Hugo deseo que su prima tuviese razón.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Después de cuatro días de búsqueda infructuosa e inútil, hasta Rose se dio por vencida. De vuelta a su rincón favorito de los terrenos del colegio, cerca de la orilla del lago, habían vuelto a reunirse a pensar algo más.

-Como no se nos ocurra algo pronto, volveremos a pasar todo el verano separados- rumió Lilly, cruzándose de brazos molesta. Scorpuis, que normalmente era muy calmada, gruñó dándole una ligera patada a un árbol. Pero nadie podía culparlo cuando tenían tan pocas esperanzas.

-He estado pensando…- comenzó a hablar Rose, consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes; cuatro pares de ojos observándola con avidez. -… que deberíamos llamar a James.

-¿A nuestro hermano?

-¿Cuántos James conocemos, Al?- soltó sarcástico Hugo, dándole un ligero golpe en la rodilla.

-Está en la academia de aurores, en el ministerio. Seguro que tiene acceso a más información que nosotros. Información clasificada- explicó Rose.

-¡Es cierto!- gritó Albus, feliz, dándose una palmada en la frente. -¡Que lista eres, Rosie!

-No es para tanto…

-No seas tan modesta, hermanita- le sonrió Hugo. Se encontraba tan feliz, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, por sus renovadas posibilidades de ver en vacaciones al Malfoy que hasta tenía ganas de darle un beso a su hermana. Cosa que hacía en contadas ocasiones, como los cumpleaños o navidad.

 

Albus no perdió el tiempo y sacó su espejo comunicador. Era un artilugio mágico muy popular en su tiempo, mejorado de otras versiones. Estos eran utilizados con más privacidad y servían como los teléfonos móviles de los müggles.

 

La superficie del espejo estaba negra. Albus escribió con un dedo el nombre completo de su hermano, como si pintase en una pizarra. A los pocos segundos la negrura desapareció, convirtiéndose en una superficie lisa y trasparente con la cara de James Potter reflejada en él.

-¿Qué queréis, enanos?- preguntó con sorna, pero a ninguno les molestó. Todos estaban muy acostumbrados a James.

 

Le pusieron al día de su idea corriendo, explicándole sus intenciones. Y James se voy feliz y encantado con la idea.

-Ya es hora de que los viejos nos cuenten las cosas- dijo. –Está bien, investigaré por aquí. Ahí unos archivos que no me han dejado ver y no sé por que, pero creo que es orden de papá. Empezaré por ellos.

-¿No te meterás en líos?- preguntó Rose preocupada.

-Venga, Rosie. ¿Qué son las reglas si no se rompen de vez en cuando?

-¡James!- se escandalizó la pelirroja. -¡Las reglas hay que respetarlas! ¡Por eso son reglas!

-No seas tan intransigente, primita. No vamos a hacerle daño a nadie. ¡Os llamaré cuando tenga algo!

 

Y tras una ligera despedida, James desapareció y el espejo volvió a ponerse negro. Todos se miraron entre ellos, algo expectantes por tener noticias. Excepto Rose, que parecía indignada hasta el punto del enfado porque iban a romper las reglas.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Salir de la gruta no les cuesta demasiado. Prácticamente Harry y Ron los arrastraron fuera. Hugo y James tiemblan con sus ropas empapadas y Rose los abraza a los dos, sollozando. Albus también rodea a su hermana con un brazo, sirviéndole de apoyo, mientras ella se agarra el brazo herido con fuerza. Scorpius se mantiene cerca, pero algo distante. Y no apartaba la vista de Hugo.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías aquí?!- brama Harry, lívido y furioso. Ron, a su lado, parecía un león a punto de rugir. Mantenía los labios fuertemente sellados, como si no pudiera hablar con ellos, sólo vociferar.

-Nosotros…- empieza a hablar James. –Estábamos… explorando, investigando.

-¡Vosotros se suponía que estabais en Hogsmade!- grita Harry señalando a los más jóvenes. -¡Y tú se suponía que no conocías la ubicación de este lugar!

-Yo… leí los informes a escondidas. Quería saber porque tanto secretismo.

-¡Y trajiste a tus hermanos y a tus primos aquí!

-¡En el informe decía que el perímetro era seguro, que se llevaba limpiando la zona de maldiciones desde hacía más de diez años! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber…?!

 

Pero la bofetada, que resuena por toda la playa, interrumpe a James. El más sorprendido es el chico moreno. Su padre nunca lo había golpeado. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando casi hace volar por los aires su cuarto por un mal invento de bombas fétidas.

-¡Es seguro para aurores formados! ¡No para niños que aun están en el colegio ni para un auror en prácticas! ¡Podríais haber muerto!

 

Las palabras caen como una losa sobre los hombros de James. Parece que va a llorar en cualquier momento, pero se mantiene serio.

-Lo siento, papá.

 

Y nunca nadie, en sus dieciocho años de vida, había visto a James Sirius Potter tan arrepentido. Eso desinfla un poco la ira de los dos adultos. Al fin y al cabo, ambos habían hecho cosas iguales o más peligrosas con su edad. O más pequeños, incluso.

-Mantendremos lo que ha sucedido en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?- habla Ron por primera vez. –No queremos que la carrera de James se vaya a la porra por lo que ha sucedido hoy. O que a vosotros os expulsen del colegio.

Todos asienten vigorosamente.

-Tampoco se lo diremos a vuestras madres.

-¡Pero estaréis castigados todo el verano!

Todos vuelven a asentir, temerosos. Les parece un trato justo.

 

Hugo rompe el incómodo silencio que se había instalado con una serie de estornudos. Scorpius se apresura a rodearlo con los brazos para darle algo de calor. Y Ron frunce el ceño ante ello.

-Deberíamos llevaros a un lugar calentito y examinaros, por si estáis heridos- comenta Harry. -¿Pero donde? No podemos llevaros a casa, Hermione y Ginny se enterarían.

-Podemos ir a mi casa- propone Scorpius. –No está demasiado lejos, podríamos aparecernos.

-¿A Malfoy Manor?- pregunta Ron sin esconder el desprecio en su voz. Harry le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

-Me parece bien. Pero no nos apareceremos, estáis agotados y no me apetece ir recogiendo vuestros pedazos si os escindeis.- busca por la playa hasta dar con una lata vieja y la recoge. –Haré un trasladador.

 

Ron bufa, pero es ignorado. Todos se reúnen, tocando la lata con un dedo.

-Tres, dos, uno…- cuenta Harry.

 

Y entonces un fuerte tirón se los lleva de allí.

 

[-----------------------]

 

El último fin de semana en Hogsmeade era cuatro días antes de volver a casa. Así que James les llamó la noche de antes y les dijo que se reunirían allí en el pueblo, en la Cabeza de Cerdo. Al parecer, había encontrado algo. Y les dijo que estuvieran preparados para la aventura.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- preguntó Albus casi sin esperar a que todos se sentaran en la mesa más apartada del local.

-No mucho, la mayoría de informes trataban sobre mortífagos ya capturados. Salía tu abuelo, Scorpius.- susurró con algo ligeramente parecido a una disculpa. Scorpius se encogió de hombros. Su abuelo Lucius había sido declarado culpable, pero gracias a la intervención de Harry Potter su condena se había reducido al aislamiento en su propia casa. Había muerto más en paz que muchos de sus compañeros, hacía ya unos años. La imagen que aun recordaba su nieto de él era la de un hombre mustio y consumido por la vergüenza. –Pero no hay ningún informe de tu padre.

-¡Pero lo fue!- soltó Lilly, más por incredulidad que por otra cosa. Scorpius se lo había confesado hacia ya tiempo, que su padre tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no esta registrado. No sé que hilos se movieron, pero a los ojos del mundo Draco Malfoy está completamente limpio, ya que en realidad nunca llegó a cometer nada grave. Creo que fue papá el que se encargó de eso. Seguramente sólo los que han visto su marca lo sepan.

-Y no es algo que le guste enseñar.- dijo el muchacho.

-Esto no tiene mucho sentido, ¿no?- divagó Rose, llevándose una mano al mentón. –El tío Harry se encargó de defender a los Malfoy, aunque no se tragan entre ellos.

-Bueno, oí a papa decir una vez que le debía una a Narcissa. Y además, es la tía abuela de Ted.

-No es como si mi abuela se haya molestado nunca en mantener el contacto con su hermana Andromeda- comentó Scorpius.

-Eso sigue sin aclararnos el odio que le tiene mi padre a tu padre- habló Hugo. Scorpius le rehuyó la mirada sutilmente.

-Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Había un caso aun sin cerrar.

-¿Cómo que sin cerrar?

-Bueno, no se como explicarlo. Pero hay una gruta en una playa, perdida de la mano de Dios. Durante años van regularmente grupos de aurores, al parecer estaba llena de hechizos tenebrosos y trampas y los han ido desactivando poco a poco. Ahora tiene que ser prácticamente segura.

-Bueno, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo que nos ocupa?

-Que todos los grupos de aurores los ha dirigido papá. Y en la primera ocasión les acompañó un mago que no era del Ministerio, un civil. Draco Malfoy.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Y que hacía allí?

-No lo sé.

-Quizás…- empezó a hablar Albus. -… quizás hayan escondido algo en esa gruta. Algo que es común entre tus padres y los míos. Deberíamos ir para allá y comprobarlo.

-Ese es mi hermano- soltó James henchido de orgullo.

-¡Pero chicos, es peligroso!- se escandalizó Rose.

-Rosie, no seas pesada- le riñó Lilly. –Ya que estamos, seguiremos hasta el final. Presiento que va a ser emocionante.

-Pues pongámonos en marcha- exclamó felizmente el mayor de todos, dando una sonora palmada. -¡Esto va a resultar emocionante!

-Pero espero volver antes del toque de queda del colegio- rumió la hija de los Weasley.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Es lo primero que pregunta Draco Malfoy cuando sale por la puerta de su mansión. Ha observado desde una ventana como de repente Harry, Ron y los niños han llegado. Y no tienen muy buen aspecto.

-Necesitan algo de calor y que los examinemos. Los han atacado un grupo de _inferis_.- le explica Harry. Ron sólo gruñe a su lado.

-¡¿ _Inferis_?!- los rasgos afilados de Draco se ven cubiertos por el horror. En dos zancadas se dirige hacia su hijo, comprobando como estaba. -¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Santo Merlín, Scorpius! Da gracias que tu madre ha ido hoy a visitar a su hermana. No quiero imaginarme el susto que se habría llevado.

 

Los hace pasar, aunque el mayor de los pelirrojos mira hacia la casa con un desprecio imposible de ocultar. La mansión es grande, un poco sombría pero hermosamente decorada. Y resulta agradablemente caliente.

-Twinki- llama Draco. En un segundo aparece un elfo doméstico de largas y puntiagudas orejas. –Trae mantas y el botiquín mágico, por favor.

El elfo hace una reverencia y se marcha con un sonoro “Crack” antes de desaparecer.

-Veo que algunas costumbres no se pierden- sisea Ron con desprecio. Draco se envara y lo mira con ojos entornados.

-Está bajo mi servicio con un pago, como todos los elfos de la casa. Sigo la Ley vigente sobre la contratación de criaturas mágicas que tú esposa puso en vigor hace ya años. Y no me produce ningún malestar cumplirla.

-Que encantador…

-Ron.- advierte Harry. Los chicos están sentados en el sillón, intentando ignorar la lluvia de puñales verbales. Scorpius se ha sentado entre Hugo y Albus.

-Bueno, ¿vais a explicarme lo que ha pasado?- exige el hombre rubio después de que el elfo trajera las cosas pedidas y además un servicio completo de té que les ayudaría a entrar en calor.

-Nuestros hijos fueron a la gruta.- ataja Harry, mientras le cura el brazo a su hija.

-¿La gruta? ¿ _Esa_ gruta?- los ojos grises buscaron los iguales de su hijo con una mirada llena de enfado. -¡¿Se puede saber que habías perdido ahí?!

-Estábamos… investigando- contesta esta vez Scorpius. Está nervioso porque su padre no suele gritar.

-Cotilleé unos informes en el departamento de aurores- confiesa James. –Donde decían que papá y usted habían ido a esa gruta. Se nos hacía raro que trabajaran en algo juntos cuando no pueden ni verse.

-¡James!- sisea Rose, buscando la prudencia.

-¡Pero si es verdad! Somos amigos de Scorpius y ni siquiera nos dejan verlo fuera del colegio.

-No tenéis ni idea de a donde habéis ido, ¿verdad?- dice Harry. –Ese lugar fue uno de los escondites secretos de Voldemort– al oír el nombre Draco se estremeció y Ron tensó los hombros como si fuera una cuerda de violín. –Estaba tan maldito que hasta dudo que alguna vez logremos limpiarlo del todo de _inferis_ y maleficios. Malfoy vino para ayudarnos con un artefacto de su padre, ya que en esa época Lucius no podía salir

 

Todos se quedan lívidos, asumiendo la grandeza del peligro en el que se habían encontrado. Se miran entre ellos, sin creérselo del todo.

-Que sepáis que si Aberfort no os hubiera escuchado en la Cabeza de Cerdo y nos hubiera avisado, no se lo que hubiera pasado- sentencia Harry. Ahora todos se explican como sus padres llegaron tan rápido. Como sabían donde se encontraban.

-Nosotros sólo…- empieza a hablar Albus. -… sólo queríamos averiguar que os pasa. Queríamos que hicierais las paces para poder ver a Scorpius en vacaciones. No es justo que estemos en medio de vuestras peleas y que ni siquiera nos expliquéis nada.

 

Los tres adultos intercambian miradas incómodas, llenas de secretos que sólo conocían entre ellos.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar- dictamina Ron, muy serio.

-Pues tendréis que intentarlo- suelta Hugo. Scorpius, que lo conoce bastante bien, se envara pero no hace amago de interrumpirlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya que estaban, lo mejor era llegar hasta el final y arrancar con lo que se les viniera encima. –Porque Scorpius y yo estamos juntos.

 

Las caras de sorpresas duran segundos eternos, todas las miradas clavadas en ellos dos. Luego el caos reina en la habitación. James se ríe, es el único. Lilly sonríe con cara de sabihonda. Rose y Albus se sienten descolocados porque no sospechaban nada.

-¿No me lo dijiste?- le pregunta el de ojos verdes al rubio con algo de rencor. –Soy tu mejor amigo. Él es mi primo. Y no me dijiste nada.

Albus se siente desplazado y triste. Y Scorpius lo entiende.

-Lo siento, Al- murmura. Albus lo mira, gira los ojos y niega con la cabeza, más para sí mismo que para otros.

-Bueno, no importa.- sonríe. Y ambos saben que ya está todo olvidado. Al fin y al cabo, Albus nunca es rencoroso y perdona con facilidad.

-Esperad, esperad.- Ron interrumpe el momento. Parece muy nervioso y que va a ponerse a tartamudear. -¿Cómo que juntos? Hugo, eres un crío.

-Me gusta Scorpius.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que dices!

-Ron- le riñe Harry.

-¡Papá, no seas así!- implora Rose. Parece a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Es por qué soy un chico?- se atreve a preguntar el muchacho rubio. No aparta los ojos grises de los azules que lo taladran. Como si quisieran rebuscar en su cerebro y sacar todos sus pensamientos, todas sus posibles dobles intenciones.

A Scorpius nadie le había resultado tan aterrador como en ese momento se lo parece Ronald Weasley.

-No- habla al fin, casi en un susurró. –Es porque eres un Malfoy.

Y Scorpius siente como si le hubieran dado una bofetada sin manos.

-¡Weasley!- le grita Malfoy, colérico. Ron se gira hacia él y Harry tiene que ponerse en medio por si la cosa llega a mayores.

-¡Papá!- grita Hugo. La situación es más que incómoda. Pero nadie lo escucha.

-No tienes derecho a hablarle así a mi hijo. Yo tampoco estoy feliz por la idea de tener que relacionarme contigo en el futuro, pero si Scoprius quiere estar con tu hijo no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-¡Si de verdad te crees que voy a dejar que mi hijo se mezcle con alguien de esta casa es que te han hecho un encantamiento confundidor, Malfoy!

-¡Algún día tendrás que dejar el pasado donde está!

-¡Torturaron a Hermione aquí, en esta casa! ¡En este salón!- la voz de Ron resuena como un trueno por toda la mansión. El silencio cae como una cuchilla pero él ni lo nota. Ahora que ha empezado a hablar, no puede parar. -¡A mi esposa! ¡La oía gritar mientras estaba encerrado en tus calabozos! ¡Y tú estabas ahí, estabas justo ahí observándolo todo y no hiciste nada! ¡Era tu jodida tía, en tu jodida casa! ¡Y no hiciste nada! ¡Nunca hiciste nada, nunca nada correctamente!

 

Ron coge aire, como si en lugar de gritar hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Harry mira a los niños, que están todos blancos y estupefactos. Esa era la verdad que habían estado buscando. Pero ahora no les parecía algo que hubieran deseado saber.

 

Hay cosas que no se olvidan, que no se perdonan. Y ahora entendían que clase de cosas.

 

-Ron- le llamó Harry para recuperar su atención. –Eso sucedió hace mucho. Hasta Hermione te ha dicho que lo dejes ir.

-Bueno, pues no puedo. Nunca podré.- contesta mirando con odio a Malfoy. Y Draco le devuelve la mirada con vergüenza, con arrepentimiento. Seguramente, si pudiera, cambiara todas las cosas que hizo cuando era joven. Cuando no entendía nada. Cuando sólo se dejaba manipular por unas creencias inscritas en un escudo familiar.

-Tío Ron- la voz de Lilly suena tan suave y trémula, tanteando, que rompe toda esa atmosfera densa y pesada. –Todo eso es… es horrible.- tiene que aguantarse un sollozo. Ron se siente algo mal al notar que el estado de todos los chicos es similar. Compungidos y algo atemorizados. –Pero no tiene que ver nada con Scorpius. Él no había ni siquiera nacido.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Papá- Hugo se levanta y avanza hacía él. –Te entiendo, de verdad. Pero no importa lo que digas, tarde o temprano cumpliré la mayoría de edad y haré lo que quiera. Y lo que quiero es estar con él- dice señalando al chico rubio. Scorpius se sonroja todo lo que puede sonrojarse un Malfoy, que es un leve tono de color en las mejillas.

-Weasley, me da igual que me odies hasta el día de tu muerte- dice Draco, muy serio. –Pero no es justo que mi hijo pague por mis pecados.

 

Ron parece molesto, enfadado. Hary le palmea el hombro, con una mirada de amistad y comprensión. Parece que le dice “Venga, no seas tan cabezota”.

-De acuerdo- accede, derrotado. Se gira hacia Scorpius y este se pone recto. –Podrás… ver a mi hijo… y venir a mi casa. Pero no a dormir- añade con una advertencia. Y todos rompen a reír suavemente. La tensión desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Bueno, y ahora a recoger.- Harry da una palmada. –Tengo que llevaros a Hogsmeade antes de que los profesores noten vuestra ausencia. Y hablaré con Neville para que os tenga limpiando retretes todo lo que queda de curso. Sin magia. Y a ti, James, te someteré a un entrenamiento intensivo extra.

 

El murmuro de horror es generalizado.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Hugo y Scorpius se han sentado en el suelo de la torre de astronomía. El más pequeño ha apoyado la cabeza en las piernas del mayor, tranquilamente. Se siente feliz, en calma después de todo el día.

-Hugo- le llama de repente el rubio, sacándolo se su sopor.

-¿Sí?

-¿No te arrepentirás más tarde?- pregunta. Hay temor en sus palabras y el chico lo observa sin comprender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-De estar conmigo. Mi familia y la tuya… Su historia nunca ha sudo buena. Se han odiado desde la época de nuestros abuelos.

-¡Oh, venga Scorpius!- se queja, bufando. –Tú y yo no somos nuestros abuelos.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Mira- se incorpora a regañadientes. –Llevo todo el curso persiguiéndote. Y gustándome creo que desde que te conocí. He intentado olvidarme, he ido detrás de otros chicos. Me enrolle con Bart McNagan hace un mes. Y nada. No podía sacarte de aquí.- se señala la cabeza. –Siempre estaba pensando en ti.

-Un momento.- Scorpius parece mortalmente serio. -¿Con Bart McNagan? ¿Estabas conmigo y te liaste con McNagan?

-No estábamos juntos, técnicamente.

-¡Hugo!

-Oye, tú eras el que me rechazaba… Y no te desvíes de lo importante. ¿Es que no has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

-Sí, claro que lo he escuchado, infiel.- suelta no dispuesto a cambiar de tema -¿Con McNagan? De verdad no sé como has podido. Voy a partirle la cara.

-Oh, por los calzones de Merlín.- maldice el pelirrojo.

 

Al parecer ese día tan largo no iba a terminar aun, después de todo.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada aclarar que el cambio de tiempo verba de pasado a presente es aposta. En el reto pedían que se intercalara escenas en el pasado con el presente y use diferentes tiempso verbales para que quedara claro cual escena era cada uno. 
> 
> Tuve que hacer este reto en muy poco tiempo, pero me gustó como me quedó. Me gusta tanto la pareja (rara, lo sé) como el que pude exponer algunos headcanons que tenía sobre lo que le pasó a los Malfoy después de la Batalla de Hogwarts (No me creo que Lucius, después de todo lo que hizo, saliera de rositas. Vale que Harry intercediera por ellos, pero creo que es un final justo que estuviera prisionero en su casa. Lo de Draco es otra cosa porque aunque tiene la marca, nunca actuó como un mortífago ni cometió ningún crimen) y pincelar las relaciones de Harry, Ron y Draco como adultos. Pero menos mal que lo he mirado antes de subirlo, porque tenía cada error tipográfico. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
